


Convince Me

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon walks in on Alaric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Convince Me  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Alaric Saltzman  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Damon walks in on Alaric.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 8 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1103489.html) at 1_million_words

Alaric shimmied and pulled, trying to get the tights on over his hips. Finally, with one last pull he managed to get the tights on. As he stared at himself in the mirror he vowed this was the last time he volunteered to help the children’s hospital. 

Damon leaned against the door; his eyes alight with mischief. “Where’s a camera when I need it?”

Alaric spun around to face him. “Don’t you dare!”

With a smile on his face, Damon walked closer, pulled Alaric into his arms and whispered against his lips, “Well, maybe you should convince me not to.”


End file.
